Forbidden luv
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Angel is in love with Jeff Hardy but they are not aloud to be together because her family does not approve. Like a Romeo Juliet story. I can't tell you anymore you will just have to read.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Rated MA for chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. The other characters are property of WWE. Don't sue because I am a 21 year old stay at home mommy to a 3 year old so you wont get much out of me. This is all just for fun and keep me busy when I am bored._**

**_Summary: Angel is in love with Jeff Hardy but they are not aloud to be together because her family does not approve. Like a Romeo + Juliet story. I can't tell you anymore you will just have to read._**

**_xoxo +Amber+_**

* * *

Walking around the large house, watching everyone get ready for her fathers huge party. The party was not only for her father but it was also for her. You see the party was for her father to meet men and chose witch one was best for his daughter. Angel walked down the large set of stairs feeling the coldness in her feet on each step. She walked around some more wondering if this was really want she wanted and would her father choose the right man for her. The rain was pounding on the window as she walked over to it. Looking outside wondering if she would ever find that someone that would love her just as much as she would love them. Her face became blank as she continued to stare out the window. With sorrow in her eyes, she got up and walked back to her bedroom to get ready for the party.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked stepping in to the room.

"Almost mother." Angel said as she finished her make-up. After she had finished, the guest had already arrived and she could hear the music playing. Angel walked to the top of the steps. Just as she was at the very top the room go very quite and everyone looked up at her. She had on a white dress and angel wings witch fit her name perfectly. Yes it was a costume party and the night she would meet her prince charming. Her father looked up at her and announced that his daughter was finally there to join them. Angel looked around the room at the many men in the room. She slowly turned around to find a gorgeous man leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest. They had not taking there eyes off each other the whole time she walked down the long stairs. He pushed himself off the wall and started to walk towards her. He stopped right in front of her.

"For I never saw true beauty until tonight, may I have this dance?" He asked reaching his hand out for hers.

"Why of course you may." Angel said smiling and taking his hand. They danced, and he made her laugh the whole time. Just after their dance was over her mother pulled her away from him. She took Angel over to dance with some other guys.

"Angel stay away from him, he is no good for you." Her mother said to her.

"Why is that mother?" Angel said not understanding.

"He is Jeff Hardy, a no good wrestler and he works for your fathers enemy and on top of that he does drugs." Angels mother began to pull her up the steps away from Jeff. She would keep turning around to look at him as they went up the stairs. He stood at the bottom looking up at her. Just then Jeff seen her father put his arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"Come my daughter, for I have found the perfect man for you." They pulled Angel away from the party.

"Is she the daughter to my bosses enemy?" He said still looking to where she was once standing.

"Jeff, lets go now!" Jeffs brother Matt said pulling him to the door.

* * *

**_R&R please let me know what you think so far._**


	2. Chapter 2

Later on the night as Angel was in her room getting ready for bed she heard something outside her window. She walked over to the window to find Jeff there. She was shocked that he have even tried to see her.

"Jeff what are you doing here if you are seen they will kill you." She said looking to her bedroom door to make sure it was locked.

"Sorry, I saw your light on. I wanted to thank you for that dance." He said crawling in the window.

"Oh, Of course. Anyway you better go before someone sees you." She said stepping away from him.

"Yeah, silly me to think you could of falling in love with me." Jeff said getting ready to go back out where he came.

"I have to fall in love with the man my father has chose for me." She said not looking to happy about it.

"That really has to suck." Jeff said shaking his head.

"No being disowned by my father would suck." She said looking at him.

"Look I don't know how else to say this but when we danced I feel in love with you." Jeff said sitting down on her bed.

"I am sorry but unless my father picks you then I have to be with who ever he decides." She said sitting down beside him.

"Then just one night?" Jeff asked her pushing her back on the bed.

"There's no way because my father would kill us." She said getting up from the bed.

"Come on one night, I swear you will fall in love." She laughed at him and shook her head.

"Your crazy, I wont give in to you." She said getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Don't go yet." He said to her pulling her away from the door and to the window. He climbed out the window and stood on the edge of the roof. "One night?" He asked once again.

"Get down!" Angel told him scared he mite fall.

"Not until you give me a chance." He said smiling at her.

"What and throw our life's away for one happy day?" She said pulling him down back in to her room.

"It wont be for one happy day, we can be happy everyday." He said pulling her to him and kissing her. To both of them it was like fire works going off once they kissed. How ever what they both didn't know was her father had already promised her to someone else. On top of all that she was to be married to the man her father had chosen in three days.

* * *

R&R Short I know but I have lots to do and will ad more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Angel walked around like she was in the clouds. Jeff was right she did fall in love with him that night. The only problem was her father had already picked someone else for her. At dinner her father told her would like to have a talk with her. She fallowed orders and did as told. "I have found the perfect man for you. He is rich and will take good care of you." Her father told her.

"But father I want real love." She said to him.

"I don't care what you want, this is what I want for you and you will do as you are told."

"I will not!" She said standing up to her father. Just then her fathers hand stuck her face causing her to fall to the floor.

"You will do as you are told! In two days you will marry the man I have picked for you!" He shouted then walked away from her. Angel was so shocked that her father had hit her. She got up and took off. She didn't know where she was going but she knew it was far away from him.

A hour later Angel found herself in a park. She walked around and found a bench and sat down. Just then she heard a voice say her name. Looking up she seen Jeff standing there. "Angel, what happened to your face?" He asked noticing the black and blue mark on her face.

"My father hit me because I told him I do not want to marry the guy he has picked out for me." She said crying. Jeff put his arms around her to calm her down.

"Everything will be just fine. Lets go back to my house for a while." He said pulling her along with him to his car. What they didn't know was her father had seen them leaving together and was not very pleased.

* * *

**R&R I know this isn't one of my best fics I am not even sure If I should keep going. Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

On there way to Jeff's house he seen a strange car fallowing them. He didn't want to worry Angel so he tried to loose them with out her knowing what was going on. Once he was sure he had lost the car he pulled in the drive way. They started to walk to the door when the strange car pulled up. Angel turned around to see what Jeff was looking at to see the car. "That is my fathers car. What is he doing here?" She asked a little confused and worried.

Just then gun shots fired out of the car as it took off. Jeff looked down to see if he had been shot only to find it wasn't him who was hit. There laid Angel on his steps bleeding with the holes in her body that came from her fathers car. After that it was a blur to Jeff. He was sitting in the waiting room to hear the news on his girlfriend. Just then the doctor came out to give her mother the news. Soon as Jeff seen her mother fall to her knees crying and the doctor telling her 'I am truly sorry' Jeff knew Angel was gone. He looked over at her father who was also sitting there crying his eyes out and that set Jeff off.

"Why are you crying, you did this to her! You killed her!" He yelled to her father. Just then her father stood up in got in his face.

"No you did, that should have been you! I was aiming for you!" Her father yelled at him. Just then two cops came out and arrested her father and Jeff just broke down. He was so lost and hurt with out her now. He wasn't sure what he should do now. However there was one thing he knew that he had to do and that was make sure her father would suffer for what he had done.

It had been five years since that day and there wasn't a single day that went on that Jeff didn't think about Angel. He had moved on and found someone else, he made sure her father was in jail for what he had done. He stepped outside on the steps to where it all happened five years ago. He sat down to where her body last laid. "I miss you." He said to her wondering if she could hear him. Just then his new girlfriend walked outside and looked at him.

"Are you coming in to eat?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes." He said not looking up. He told her about everything that went down and she finally understood why every year on that same day he would sit out there and talk to someone who wasn't even there. His new girlfriend walked back in the house knowing he would want some space.

"I really do miss you, and your father is going to be put to death in a few days for what he has done to you. I am sorry it had to be this way. I will always love you." He said getting up and walking back in the house.

**The end.**

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I don't think there will be a part two to this, but I am not sure yet.**


End file.
